The invention relates generally to a recess insert for a lifting assembly utilized in handling precast Portland cement concrete shapes. In another aspect, the invention relates to a recess insert comprising two identical coupleable pieces that can engage a lift anchor and form a cavity in the concrete so that lifting apparatuses can readily access the lift anchor for handling concrete shapes, and the recess insert can be readily removed and reused.
It is known to utilize concrete shapes that are pre-cast prior to shipment and installation on a construction project. Frequently, such shapes can be very heavy and must be removed from a mold, placed on a transporting vehicle, and installed at the construction site using lifting apparatuses, including cranes, helicopters, and other heavy equipment. Lifting apparatuses frequently include hooks, cables, chains, and the like, that couple concrete shapes with cranes, helicopters, and the like.
To facilitate coupling of hooks, cables, chains, and the like, to concrete shapes, the shapes are typically fabricated to include metallic lifting anchors integrated into the concrete. Frequently, metallic lifting anchors are attached to a recess insert which envelops that portion of the lifting anchor that must remain exposed. As fresh concrete is placed, the recess insert prevents the concrete from overflowing the exposed part of the lifting anchor. When the concrete has cured, the recess insert can be removed, and the lifting anchors will be partly embedded in the concrete and partly exposed for connecting the hooks, cables, chains, and other lifting and transporting apparatus.
Known recess inserts may be fabricated of materials that are relatively nonresistant to the corrosive effects of fresh concrete. Recess inserts may also have a configuration that is relatively ineffective at preventing fresh concrete from enveloping the exposed part of the lifting anchor, typically as a result of a recess insert design that is focused on ready removal of the recess insert from the cured concrete without specialized tools or interference from the cured concrete.
A need exists for a recess insert that is more effective at preventing the undesirable influx of fresh concrete around a lifting anchor, while enabling ready removal of the recess insert from the cured concrete.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
A Portland cement concrete recess insert is characterized by a quadrant shape, an obverse wall, a contact wall, and a convex wall. The obverse wall is coupled orthogonally with the contact wall along a contact line, and extends laterally of the convex wall to define a perimetric flange. The convex wall is coupled with the obverse wall and the contact wall radially opposite the contact line. A pair of recess inserts is connectable along the contact walls to define a semicircular convex wall. A bilaterally symmetrical open channel traverses the contact wall and intercepts the convex wall at two locations. The pair of recess inserts is mutually joinable along the contact walls to juxtapose the open channels and define a closed channel to enclose a portion of a lift anchor.